


Stepping Off

by Rolodex



Series: Introspection Surrogacy - Critical Role Poems [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Thoughts about death and dying, episode 67-68 ish timeperiod, guns are bad kids, just regrets, no actual suicide, no direct spoilers, percys just a really dark dude, poem, short lil boy, some stuff which can be interpreted to imply suicidal imagery and themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolodex/pseuds/Rolodex
Summary: If I should die, may it be stepping offinto the void casting off all of myHope-fear-sinto the nothing~*~Percy thinks on his actions, and then -looking to death- considers how he would like to leave the world he broke.





	Stepping Off

**Author's Note:**

> An old poem idea I had nearly a year ago for Percival.

If I should die, may it be stepping off  
Into the void, while I loose all my  
hopes, fears, and sins to the Same Dark Night.  
That my legacy can resign to the peace of a black anonymity.  
Forgiving the world of the harm that led me to my falling,  
I leave history to be  
committed to text  
having my mark upon it struck from record. ****

****  
That the world is  
Unbroken by the inventions of my  
Mind that I allowed to manifest in blood.  
If I should die may the world be rebuilt without my madness there.  
I am a hurricane that should soon erode my own epitaph.

********

****

 

If I should die, may it be stepping off  
into the void casting off all of my  
Hope-fear-sin  
to the nothing.


End file.
